The New Holmes
by jesstheunknown
Summary: Sherlock comes back to John and find something from The Women on their doorstep. Johnlock
1. 1 John's Miracle

*glass shatters*

"Sherlock how many times do I have to tell you not to leave the beakers so close to the edge if the table" John said.

It had been a month since Sherlock returned to him after faking his own death.

While Sherlock was 'dead' he and John were wrecks. Neither could stand it.

Sherlock hated seeing John torn apart and hurt so deeply at the loss of him and John couldn't bear to be without Sherlock.

At one point, John had given up, he stopped going out and talking.

When Mycroft saw John like this he knew it was only a matter of time before things became unbelievably worse, if there was such a thing past what john was feeling.

Sherlock saw this through their old flat's windows and couldn't stay away from John any longer.

He ran to the door, opened it and ran into the flat.

At first John just sat there. Staring. Making no movement whatsoever.

Sherlock walked a few steps closer and John stood up and started walking to him.

Slow, as if Sherlock was a dangerous dog who needed to be put on a lead.

When he was a half foot away he asked Sherlock," Are you really here? Are you really alive?"

"Yes" Sherlock answered," And I'm going to stay."


	2. 2 Sherlock

**Chapter 2: Sherlock's Question**

Two weeks later:

Sherlock started taking cases again and Lestrade was happy to see him alive for John's sake.

John couldn't be better, he was back to his old self, but was still watching over Sherlock as he never explained why he faked his own death. He would ask him about that later.

But now he was making tea to drink while he updated the blog.

Sherlock lay on the couch in his robe thinking about a case when he turned to John. He then studied him. His breathing, normal; his eyes, locked on his computer screen.

Then Sherlock decided. He would finally ask what he couldn't deduct.

"John"

"Yes Sherlock?"

"When I was gone… why didn't you give up? Why didn't you try to move on?"

John froze. Could he tell him? Would this be the right time? No. At least, he wouldn't put it out bluntly. He thought of ways to stay calm. But he knew, once he spoke those words, he will start unraveling.

"Because. I care about you Sherlock. I care."

"Well, people care for friends but why didn't you stop after I 'died'? People usually are sad for a bit, and move on with their lives."

_Friends. _He said _friends. _Well that's what they were after all. No use in coming clean now.

"Because I did Sherlock. I cared. And I still do."

"But John-"

"Drop it Sherlock."

"John-"

"I said drop it."

And with that John closed his laptop, rose from his chair, and left for his room where Sherlock wouldn't see him so upset. Not upset with him, but with himself.


	3. 3 Thoughts

**Sherlock's**

Sherlock had no idea what he'd done, but he felt awful. He felt…awful. Why did he feel awful? He's made people upset with his questions and deductions before and didn't feel a thing. But now… now was different. He'd upset John, not that he hadn't before, but this was different from all those other times. He had upset John, and he was feeling…guilty? Why guilty? All he did was ask what he couldn't understand and John was usually good about that. _Wait._ He thought. _I'm missing something. But what? What haven't I seen? When I left John was a wreck. He said he cared. When I left I was a wreck without John. That must mean I care. Well of course I care about John. _He said in his head_. I can't live without him. I need him. I love him. Wait. Wh...What? Did I just say I love him? Granted it was in my head but I thought it. _Sherlock paused his train of thought while he replayed it. He really did say he loves him. But how is it surely love? He had never been in love aside from that incident but that mustn't have been true love because what he felt for John was much stronger. It was as if john completed him. But that was just the talk of the hopeless romantic… wasn't it?

**John's**

_What am I going to do? I can't tell him…can I? No. he said we were friends. Just friends. And if I go and say I love him what will that do to him. To us. I can't lose him. Not again. But I can't not tell him. Oh hell, why can't I just man up and tell him. I was a soldier and faced things more risky. Or have I? That's it. I'm going to tell him I love him and see how he reacts. If he reacts badly I will soldier on, and if he loves me to…_

When John finished his mental pep talk he composed himself and came into the living room. Sherlock lay on the couch with the expression of deep in thought.

"Sherlock" John said sternly trying not to let himself collapse.

"Yes John?" Sherlock answered, he was still wondering if he should tell John about his recent discovery when John said, "Sherlock listen to me and don't interrupt until I'm done."

Sherlock answered with a nod as John took a deep breath and continued.

"Sherlock. I am not mad at you. I am mad that the fact that I didn't say this sooner. There is something I haven't told you. The reason I care so much is because I love you Sherlock. From the bottom of my heart I love you. And if you don't love me too that's ok. All I want to know is how you feel."

Sherlock sat there blinking. Could this really be happening? Is this real or is this all just a taunting dream?

He must have been in thought for a longer time than he thought because he came back to reality when John said," Sherlock, please I'm begging you. No answer is the worst answer of all. Please just tell me. Say something. Anyth-"The next thing John knew Sherlock was kissing him. Sherlock, his rigid friend was _kissing_ him. It took him a second to process that and he soon started kissing back. Lips moving as an orchestrated symphony, as if it was the most natural and perfect movement on earth. When they broke apart John stood stock still unsure of what just happened and of what to do next.

"Sherlock…what was that?"

"Why, that was a kiss John. You of all people should know that."

"But… you... um…" "But what John, you asked for an answer so there it is. I could have gone the ordinary route but being ordinary is such a bore."

When Sherlock lacked a response from John he sighed.

"Oh John. I kissed you. I love you John. And I realize that now. It's why I can't stay away, why I care about your well being. It's why I faked my own death."

"You…you did that for me? How was that for me?" John said in a mix of confusion and outrage that Sherlock would leave him for the best.

"Moriarty. He threatened you. And I couldn't bear to lose you. The only way to save you was to die. He had shooters. On you and Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. I did think I could use him to stop the shooters, but he shot himself. The only way to stop the shooters was to jump."

John stood stunned to hear this. He had jumped to save him.

"Sherlock…"

"John. What's happened is in the past now. Now we have each other. Can we focus on that?"

And with a smile creeping onto his face John said, "Yes Sherlock, of course, yes. But your starting to sound very rational, isn't that my job?"


End file.
